


The Way to Men's Hearts is Through Their Stomachs

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Scott finds himself in love with Bucky and Tony. So, he makes them meals to keep them happy. He never imagined they’d like him back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Scott Lang/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020





	The Way to Men's Hearts is Through Their Stomachs

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Way to Men’s Hearts is Through Their Stomachs  
> Creator: Ducky  
> Rating: Teen  
> Warnings: None Apply  
> Tags: Polyamory negotiations  
> Pair: Winteriron, Winterironant  
> Squares Filled: I5 – Scott Lang - Starkbucks  
> Y3 – Secret Admirer – Bucky Barnes  
> Summary: Scott finds himself in love with Bucky and Tony. So, he makes them meals to keep them happy. He never imagined they’d like him back.  
> Word Count: 956 words  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371453

“Look babe, someone made breakfast for us already.” Tony kisses his husband’s cheek. “Do you think it’s Steve?”

Bucky scratches the back of his head. “I think it’s everyone screwing with us. They did it two weeks ago, and Steve wasn’t here. I’ve tried tracing it back to any single person, and there have been times someone has done something nice for us, and there’s always someone missing.”

“What does this mean?” Tony wonders as he sits to the table to eat.

“I don’t know, sweetcheeks, but this is amazin!” Bucky’s Brooklyn drawl slips out.

As the couple eats their breakfast, they have no idea that they’re being watched.

+++++

“You can’t keep doing this, man.” Clint leans his head out of the vent. “It’s getting weird.”

Scott jumps, heart in his throat. “You can’t keep doing that! I almost died.”

“You can’t keep creeping on our favorite couple. It’s skeeving me out. It’s skeeving a lot of us out.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can see that. I’ll stop. Really. It’s just…” Scott then realizes he does not know Clint that well. “I’ll stop.”  
  
  


“Good.” Clint pulls himself back up in the vents.

Scott knows he has to stop watching the two men, but he thinks he might be in love with them. He doesn’t know _how_ he fell in love with them, but he can’t get Tony and Bucky off his mind. They’ll never love him, but he could always do something to make their days a little brighter. Hence the meals. The old man in prison taught him how to cook. Cassie loves it when she visits and tells him that he’s a way better cook than his ex-wife and her husband. He likes to lord it over them.

As always, when he doesn’t know what to do, he visits his best friend. She’s busy running Pym Technologies, but she makes time for him. “Are you still on Tony and Bucky?” Hope van Dyne asks, sipping her milkshake that he brought.

“Yes. Hope. I have a problem.” Scott sighs. “I’m in love with them. I don’t know when I found that out, but they’re so wonderful to each other, and I want that. I want that from them. I want to be that way to them. And I know it’s creepy because I can name most of their tics, but it’s just from watching them interact in the common rooms. I’m not a complete creep, Hope. But it’s just…” He spreads out his hands. “I don’t know.”

“Well you could tell them.” Hope grins at him.

Snorting, Scott looks away. “Yeah, if I want to get strangled by the Winter Soldier. I mean, it’s a great arm attached to a great body. Not a bad way to die.” He shakes his head. “Wait! What am I saying? I’m not ready to risk it all. I have a daughter to worry about!”

“I’ll make sure she gets into a good college.”

“Fuck you, Hope. Fuck you. You’re really no help at all.” Scott moves to get up, but Sharon Carter’s voice stops him.

“What is my girlfriend supposed to be helping you with?”

Hope leans into Sharon’s kiss. “Scott’s in love with Bucky and Tony.”

“You should tell them. They like having threesomes.” Sharon grins. “I know because Sam definitely fucked them before. He was quite pleased.”

Scott gets up. “Yes. That’s what I should do. Go up to Falcon and ask him if he’s slept with Iron Man and the Winter Soldier? He probably still hates me for breaking into the Compound. This is why I don’t come to you for help. You only make fun of me.”

When he gets back to the Tower, FRIDAY asks him to go down to Tony’s workshop. His presence is requested by Tony. _Oh great_. He thinks. _Tony knows. He knows._ He heads down before he even takes off his coat. When he gets down there, he sees Tony and Bucky sitting there, just waiting.

“Hello Scott.” Tony says, pushing away from his desk. “How have you been?”

Scott is panicking. “Um… I – I’ve been great. Just peachy. Ho-how bave hoo yeen. I mean….”  
  
  
“I’ve been great.” Tony compassionately cuts him off. “You see, Bucky and I have been getting these really great meals left for us. They’re delicious, and we couldn’t figure out for the life of us who would have made them. Any ideas?”

“Well, I mean… you know… I actually have to go train some ants. I can try to find out who…. Made you those meals. I’m sure Antastasia would know.”  
  
  


“Stop freaking him out, darling.” Bucky speaks up. “Scott, we know it was you who left the meals. We’re just trying to figure out why.”

_Of course._ Scott feels his face flame. “Well, um. I just wanted to do something nice for you guys. You’re both so wonderful to each other, and…”  
  
  


“Cut the shit. Do you like us or not? Because we’d be totally open to try out a threesome relationship.” Tony crosses his arms.

Used to Tony’s bluntness, Scott nods enthusiastically. “If you’re open to it, I’d like to try it. I just never said anything because I didn’t want to die. I love the way you both treat each other, and I so desperately wanted a part of it, but you can’t just like make yourself part of a poly relationship just like that, you know.” He stops himself, aware that he’s rambling. “So… yeah…”

“Well we should start the right way.” Bucky grins. “Monsieur Lang, care to dine with us? We have a secret gifter special left in our kitchen.”

Scott smiles. “Oui, oui, merci.”

The three of them make their way to the penthouse for a delicious dinner.


End file.
